world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080814doirherald
galacticBannerman GB began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:08 -- 07:09 GB: Lady Dina, ist thou here? 07:09 GA: hi 07:09 GB: Is this Lady Dina or the one called Doir? 07:09 GA: uh, both 07:10 GA: same person 07:10 GA: like sheik from ocarina of time is zelda 07:10 GA: i think 07:10 GA: never actually played that game 07:10 GB: I wish to speak with the one who is a paragon of justice 07:11 GA: yeah thats me 07:11 GA: do you have like a crime to report 07:12 GB: I simplely wished to speak with you...heavy is my heart this day 07:12 GA: is it cause scarlet got with rilset? 07:13 GB: In a sense 07:13 GA: yknow, when you didnt have your memories, lady maenam really liked you 07:13 GA: maybe you two could get back together, if you fail to get scarlet back? 07:14 GA: though you should probably drop the whole rampantly sexist thing 07:16 GB: I do understand Maenam's distress, and I had no intention of causing it...but I had promised Scarlet before my memories were taken from me, to always be faithful. 07:16 GB: I am bound by my word 07:16 GA: yeah, but... yknow, sometimes its okay to break your word every once in a while? if its for the good of everybody? 07:17 GA: a lot of people think that justice is about being lawful good, but really, i like a more chaotic good route 07:17 GB: I am painfully aware that your band of adventurers have no respect for honor. 07:18 GA: but honor isnt always everything 07:18 GB: That corpse gnasher did not even show me his character sheet 07:18 GA: you didnt ask though 07:18 GA: also tbh all of our sheets are pretty shit we're all noobs 07:18 GB: And he is obviously taken to using dangerous stimulents for the sake of my defeat. 07:19 GA: so hes takin a bit of performance enhancers 07:19 GA: its not that big of a deal 07:19 GA: everyone was always on lance armstrongs case but damn he only had one ball so like we should give him some slack 07:19 GB: What of our honorable battle? I offered him a generous handicap, and here I begin to suspect that he has no intention of honorable conduct in the slightest 07:20 GB: tell me...what is a just man to do? when his foes refuse to give the same respect as he? 07:21 GA: okay, well, id probably cheat, but im gonna level with you here man, im shit at justice, and cheating here is not what you should do 07:21 GA: scarlet would not love you if you killed rilset 07:21 GA: hell, she probably wouldnt love you if you won the match. she gave rilset those stims because she wants him to win, man. 07:21 GA: shes over you. 07:22 GB: I do not desire her love anymore...I only desire her safety 07:22 GA: dont worry, she's plenty safe 07:22 GA: she can fend for herself 07:22 GA: yo, you twinks, youre all badasses, i dont think none of ya need protection 07:23 GB: You say this...but hers is not the realm of battle. And he is a corpse eater 07:23 GA: but hes committed. and yeah, he eats corpses, but like, eh, so what? 07:23 GA: its my corpses mostly 07:24 GA: like hes just dupin 'em 07:24 GA: i think you worry too much, and are kind of like a huge white knight 07:25 GA: honestly? the most honorable thing to do would be let rilset win, and let them be happy! 07:25 GB: An honorable bout is all i seek, to test his worth. If he proves worthy I will never darken their doorstep again. 07:25 GB: Surely you believe me. 07:26 GA: yeah, you seem to definitely be a man of your word 07:26 GA: but whatll you do after, dude? 07:29 GB: I am not entirely sure...but I suspect I will seek out injustice and right it wherever I go 07:29 GA: hahah cool 07:29 GA: omg 07:29 GA: do you wanna be 07:29 GA: my deputy 07:30 GB: You have said many things that have made me question your commitment Lady Dina 07:30 GA: what, to justice? 07:30 GA: im just jokin around 07:30 GA: justice is my favorite thing ever, of course 07:30 GB: Indeed, to justice 07:30 GA: and i would never do something i perceive to be unjust 07:31 GA: i mean anything big 07:31 GA: like if im just horsing around with my friends thats fine 07:31 GB: I suspect that your friends are going to cheat and behave dishonorably in our fight today. 07:31 GA: i wouldnt say friends 07:31 GA: i mean, rilset isnt what you would call a 'friend' of mine 07:32 GA: but yeah theyll probably do that 07:32 GA: they just dont understand us dudes of justice, yo 07:32 GB: And you will turn a blind eye from what you've said 07:32 GA: what, you think im strong enough to take rilset, and the inevitable backlash from scarlet, when they cheat? 07:33 GA: i *have* to turn a blind eye 'cause if i got on their case about it everyone would hate me 07:33 GB: And everyone seems to hate me for standing by my promises as well, but I do not shy away from being scorned 07:34 GA: well yeah but youre like a super badass 07:34 GA: you could probably take everyone in a fight, yo 07:35 GB: I would never lay a finger on those who have not embraced evil in the depths of their soul 07:35 GA: man, everyones done a bit of evil in their life 07:35 GA: shades of grey and all that 07:36 GB: I understand, I said embraced evil in their heart...you know, become like our ex leader Jack 07:36 GA: ohh yeah that guy 07:36 GA: fuck that guy 07:36 GA: yeah no none of them are like him 07:37 GA: but. dude. you could be my deputy. and we could be. space cops. 07:37 GA: we'll wear cop hats. and eat donuts. and smoke cigars. and wear glasses that make everything look black and white. 07:39 GA: cmon. cmon man. lets be cops. 07:42 GB: Tell me...do you believe this Rilset to be a man of good charecter 07:43 GA: uhhh... 07:43 GA: actually, he seems to be a pretty good guy 07:44 GB: I see...perhaps then when he loses fair and square I will not protest the relationship after all. 07:44 GA: yeahhh 07:44 GA: but you didnt answer if you wanted to be a cop 07:44 GA: imagine all of the justice we could do together 07:44 GA: so much justice 07:44 GB: What is the difference between a cop and a knight? 07:45 GA: knights are cops in the medieval times 07:45 GA: we say cops these days though 07:45 GB: Then...we can be knights, and you can be my squire 07:45 GA: lmao dont you mean 07:45 GA: your page 07:45 GB: Indeed 07:47 GA: well, if you get any leads on crimes, come to me and ill be your page and help you do justice 07:48 GA: we're officially in cahoots now though. so we gotta have each others backs. cops promise. 07:51 GB: As long as you remain an honorable charge, then yes 07:52 GA: mhm. its the lawful good life for me now. 07:52 GB: Now please, encourage your friends to better themselves in the eyes of lady justice 07:52 GA: i will try my best! 07:53 GA: OVER AND OUT -- galacticBannerman GB ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:54 --